I'm Still in Love with You
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: When Grissom is in a coma after an accident, Sara rethinks her feelings for him. GSR
1. Prologue

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them.

**Summary:** When Grissom is in a coma after an accident, Sara rethinks her feelings for him.

**Spoilers:** Mainly 9x5, but can contain anything up to that episode.

**A/N:** This is not betaed...hope you like it!

* * *

Even though he had spent the night at Heather's house, Grissom was still exhausted. He decided to go home to see if he could get some rest before work. He didn't sleep at all; his thoughts kept wandering back to Sara. Although she had practically told him it was over, he felt as if he were cheating on her. His heart ached at the thought of never being able to hold her to him anymore. His knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel so tightly.

While he was driving, Sara's words echoed in his head. _'I thought we could get past anything.'_ He thought they could too. _'If our relationship can't move forward...it withers.'_ He loved her; he didn't want it to wither and die. He didn't want to give up that easily. _'You don't need to worry about me anymore.'_ But he WOULD worry about her because he still loved her fully. And when you loved someone, you would always worry about them. _'I think it's better this way.'_ Grissom didn't think it was; his heart hurt whenever he was somewhere that reminded him of her. The lab, his home, a few restaurants...pretty much everywhere he went.

He sighed as he reached his home. He walked inside, where Hank greeted him. Grissom pushed the jumping dog down to the floor and trudged into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything, except for the tea he had had at Heather's house, in over 24 hours. He just didn't have an appetite anymore. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Sara left. He still couldn't believe that she had given up, just like that. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'I probably pushed her to it. I was too blind to see that she needed me. I believed everything she said when she told me she was okay.'_

A sudden bout of dizziness washed over him. He grabbed on to the kitchen counter to keep himself from falling. Hank whined, but Grissom told him off. He figured he was just tired, so he made his way to the bedroom. Dizziness hit him again, and he collapsed, cracking his head on the kitchen table. He fell to the floor, unconscious, where a pool of blood was forming around his head from a laceration on his head. Hank barked like a madman over and over again. His attempts were futile, as they fell upon deaf ears.

A knock sounded at the door awhile later. Hanks began to bark maniacally again. Heather stood on the other side of the door, concerned when Grissom didn't answer the door. She knocked again. She opened the door using the spare key he had given her. She expected a dog to come bounding up to her, but he just continued to bark and whimper. Heather followed the sounds Hank was making until she found him standing loyally over Grissom. She gasped when she saw Grissom lying there unconscious. Rushing up to him, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She felt for Grissom's pulse; she found one, but it was very weak. She quickly explained the situation to the operator and told them the address she was at. She disconnected the call after the operator hung up.

"Grissom, come on, wake up," she said, squatting down next to him.

She looked at all of the blood that was on the table and the floor. She had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but she sure as hell knew that this amount of blood was not a good sign.

The ambulance arrived moments later and lifted him onto a gurney. They wheeled him to the ambulance which was waiting right outside. A paramedic approached her and said, "Ma'am, you're welcome to ride along if you want."

Heather nodded and followed Grissom into the back of the ambulance. She sat down next to his unconscious form and prayed that he would be okay. The trip to the hospital was short, and Heather barely remembered any of it. As they wheeled him to the ER, Heather stayed out in the waiting area to make a few phone calls. She called Catherine and asked her to deliver the news to each member of the team. Afterwards, she scrolled through her list of numbers until she got to Sara Sidle.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara stepped off of her plane and into the airport in San Francisco. The trip she had taken really had been good for her. She was able to relax, sort out her thoughts, and just enjoy herself. The video email she had sent to Grissom had been heartbreaking to say, and she was sure it was heartbreaking for him to listen to. But she had simply stated the truth. She had told him she would like to take a trip with him and that she would love it if he joined her on the cruise. He had said that he couldn't leave the lab, and he wouldn't give her a straight answer when she asked if it was them whom he was talking about when he had said that maybe Tom Adler needed Pam to leave him. She just couldn't deal with that, so she packed up and left.

"Hope you had a good flight, ma'am," a flight stewardess said when she walked into the airport.

Sara smiled and continued walking with her bag of clothes/personal effects. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She was shocked when she saw that she had seven missed calls and three voicemails. She was about to check who had called her when the phone vibrated in her hand. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Sara," said the sultry, calming voice of Lady Heather.

Surprised, she answered tentatively, "Hello, Heather...what can I do for you."

"Sara, it's Gil," she said.

Fear coursed through her as a million different thoughts ran through her mind. Heather didn't give her much time to ask questions before she said, "There's been an accident. Gil fell and hit his head."

"Is he okay?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

Heather swallowed and said, "No...Sara, he's in a coma."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, what'd you think? Continue or not? Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them.

**Summary:** When Grissom is in a coma after an accident, Sara rethinks her feelings for him.

**Spoilers:** Mainly 9x5, but can contain anything up to that episode.

**A/N:** This is not betaed...hope you like it!

* * *

"No...he's in a coma."

Those words shocked Sara. She felt numb yet cold. The phone almost slipped out of her hand, but she caught it. She fumbled with it as she heard Heather asking if she was still there. Sara put the phone back to her ear and managed to choke out a, "Yeah, I'm here...I'm going to catch the first flight to Vegas." A moment of awkward silence fell over the two of them before Sara timidly asked, "Um, could you meet me at the airport and drive me to the hospital...please?"

Heather nodded and told her she would. Sara disconnected the call and located the front desk to get a one-way ticket to Las Vegas. Not even an hour after stepping off of a plane in San Francisco, Sara was boarding another. She was extremely jittery as they flew to Vegas. She was thankful that there was room on the flight for her. However, if there hadn't been room, she would've driven there herself. Even though the flight was only about an hour at the most, it felt like a lifetime. The whole time, she had been murmuring, "Please be okay, please, GOD, be okay!"

A flight stewardess addressed the cabin that they had landed in Las Vegas and they could begin to file out of the airplane momentarily. Sara was pale and felt half sick to her stomach as she grabbed her bags and stepped off of the plane minutes later. She received her luggage from the baggage claim and began to look for Lady Heather. Heather, on the other hand, found her first.

"Sara!"

Sara whipped her head around to look for the brunette. She spotted Heather and briskly walked over to her. The two women began to walk to Heather's car, not saying a word. When they were in the car and speeding towards the hospital, Heather snuck a glance at Sara. She was so pale. She was continuously strumming her fingers on her thigh absently. Her knee was bouncing up and down; a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. Sara's jaw was clenched in anxiety. She took in a breath before she asked, "So, what happened?"

Heather took a breath before saying, "Well, Gil had been at my house to discuss a case. He went home and didn't look too well, so about an hour after he left, I drove to his house to make sure he made it home alright. I knocked on the door, and I heard a dog barking...I opened the door and saw Gil lying on the floor. Blood was on the kitchen table and pooling around his head. I think he fainted or something and hit his head. The last I heard, he was still in a coma...he lost a lot of blood."

Sara swallowed, trying to restrain the tears. She would NOT allow herself to break down in front of Heather...or anybody for that matter. She had to stay strong until she was alone and could let out all of her emotions. She watched as the colorful neon lights of Las Vegas lit up the evening sky. She hadn't thought she'd be back in Vegas so soon after departing...again. An awkward silence fell over the car. Tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. The sun was setting and it flared an orange, pink, blue, purple, yellow up into the horizon.

She remembered the first date she had ever had with Grissom. He had taken her to an early dinner. Afterwards, he had taken her to Lake Mead and that sat on the hood of Grissom's car and watched the sun go down. The colors streaked across the sky were so perfect you could've mistaken it for an artist's painting. Grissom had had his arm comfortingly around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. Neither of them were nervous or jumpy; they both were calm and relaxed and felt as if they had been together for years.

"Sara, we're here," Heather said, snapping Sara back to reality.

Sara looked around and saw that they were in the parking lot of Desert Palms hospital. She remembered the last time they had been there; she had been airlifted there after being found in the desert, barely alive. She shook off the memory and exited the vehicle. Heather guided her to Grissom's room, where all of the CSIs sat out in the hallway. Greg was comforting Riley, Catherine was hugging herself, and Nick had his hands resting in his palms. They all looked over when Sara and Heather approached. Greg leaned over towards Riley and whispered, "The brunette with the long hair is Heather. She helped us on the case we just worked on...she's a dominatrix. The taller paler brunette is Sara...she and Grissom have – had – a romantic relationship."

Nick stood up and walked over to Sara and embraced her. That nearly threw Sara over the edge and she had to clench her jaw to keep from completely breaking down. One by one, everyone stood up and gave her a hug, offering their sympathy and apology. Riley didn't hug her; she just shook her hand, introduced herself, and offered Sara her sympathies.

"Sara, go in," Greg said. "Maybe hearing your voice will wake him up."

Sara thanked them all and walked into the room. She let out an involuntary gasp when she saw him. His head was heavily wrapped, he was on a ventilator so he could breathe, and he was hooked up to an IV and morphine. She couldn't help the sting of tears and they trickled down her tears. She sat down in the chair that was beside Grissom's bed and cried into her hands. She thought she was over him; obviously she wasn't.

"Oh Gil!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

She took one of his pale hands in hers and brought it to her lips. She kissed it over and over again. She missed his hands exploring her body. When they had first made love, she was surprised at how soft and gentle they were as they caressed her body. He had then held her close and she felt safer than she had ever been. These past few weeks had worked wonders for Sara, but sleeping had been a bitch. Without him next to her, she had found it difficult to sleep soundly. It was a different bed with different sheet and a different smell. He had always been her protector, but now he looked so small and weak.

"Oh Gil, I wish you were here with me right now," she said, still holding his hand up to her face. "The sunset tonight is so beautiful...do you remember the very first date you ever took me on. It was so magical. When you showed up at my apartment, you were so nervous. I had rendered you speechless once again. My outfit, jeans and a silk blouse, was so simple, but you thought I was gorgeous. You always knew how to make a girl feel beautiful, loved, and confident. When we arrived at the restaurant, you ordered a vegetarian dish so you wouldn't offend me, even though I told you to order what you wanted to. During dinner, we just talked and talked about random nothingness...oh, how you made me laugh."

She laughed slightly at the memory. The laugh caught in her throat and turned into a sob. She choked back the tears, but a few still slide down her cheeks. One landed on Grissom's knuckles and she remembered the countless tears he had wiped from her eyes.

"After dinner, do you remember?" Sara asked, taking a deep breath. "You drove me out to Lake Mead to watch the sun go down. It was unseasonably warm for it being early November. The sun was so big and it shimmered across the lake, like something that only happened in a storybook. Streaks of blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, and red adorned the azure sky. You had your arm around me and I was nestled in your shoulder...that was the most romantic night I had ever had. I would've thought you would've shied away from me...I was wrong. You held me all night long. When the sun went down, we continued to sit there and gaze up at the stars. You pointed out so many constellations. It was nice to get away from all of the noise and lights coming from the city."

A dull ache settled in her heart. She missed those kinds of dates. She vowed to give their relationship one more try when Grissom woke up. _'If he wakes up,'_ she found herself thinking. She cringed and told herself she couldn't think like that. She looked at Gil and noticed how thin he was. She instantly knew that he hadn't been eating well. Dark bags were under his eyes, suggesting he hadn't slept very well for the past few weeks.

"Oh Gil, why'd you do this to yourself?" she whispered, kissing his fingers once again.

She then realized that she might have driven him to it. If she hadn't left for the second time, maybe he would've taken care of himself better. But she couldn't stay...she was suffocating. She had offered to take him on a trip, but he declined. She sighed as she told herself that she still could've stayed with him. That last night they had spent together was wonderful. They had made love for most of the night and he had held her to him, whispering words of endearment. She wished she could take it all back again, but she couldn't. The tears began to plummet down her cheeks once again as she murmured, "Oh Gil, what have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you liked this new edition. Thank you so much for all of the reviews I received last chapter...I didn't realize this story would be so popular.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them.

**Summary:** When Grissom is in a coma after an accident, Sara rethinks her feelings for him.

**Spoilers:** Mainly 9x5, but can contain anything up to that episode.

**A/N:** This is not betaed...hope you like it!

* * *

"Oh Gil, what have I done? What have I done?" sobbed Sara.

Tears trickled down her puffy cheeks. A nurse came in to check on Grissom. After she was finished, she asked Sara if she would like a more comfortable chair. Sara declined. The nurse tentatively walked out of the room, not sure if Sara would be okay. Sara was staring into Grissom's closed eyes, as if she could open them if she wished hard enough. Alas, her wishing didn't do a thing. Grissom remained in his comatose state.

The door opened and Nick walked in quietly. He informed her that the group would be leaving, since they all had to work. She nodded, although she barely heard a word. Nick leaned down and embraced her, but she did nothing. He looked at her worriedly before leaving the room as well. Sara continued to sit there in silence for awhile. Nurses came in every once in awhile to check on Grissom, but other than that, she sat alone.

Before she knew it, it was evening. The curtains were drawn over the window, blocking out the moonlight. Sara opened the curtains and was instantly bathed by the light of the moon. She sighed as she set her hands on the window sill and leaned against it. It was so peaceful out. Stars adorned the dark blue velvet of the night sky. The neon lights of the city flashed in the distance. The full moon shone brightly in the dark background.

"Oh Gil, I wish you could see this with me," she sighed. "Do you remember the first night we slept next to each other? I do. It was after one of the most draining cases we worked on; a serial rapist hand been kidnapping preteens and would rape them and then beat them to a bloody pulp. He had raped and murdered seven girls...he was in the act of raping the eighth when we found him. Nobody had eaten or slept in over two days. Since coffee had worked wonders for me, I drove you home."

Tears welled up as the memory resurfaced. It had been such a memorable night, not to mention magical. Sara blinked back the tears as she continued, "I had walked you up to the front door to make sure you didn't pass out. I was about to turn and leave when you stuttered out _Will you stay with me tonight?_ You were so nervous...your eyes were darting around everywhere and you were avoiding my eyes. Your face was priceless when I told you I would stay with you...it was a mixture of shock, relief, and uncertainty. You have me a pair of your sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt of yours to wear to bed. You gave me a new toothbrush...you even offered to sleep on the couch."

Sara bit her lip to keep her voice from cracking. Even though she was alone in the room, she felt foolish for crying. She looked back over at Grissom and could still picture his nervousness. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she whispered, "I told you that we were both adults and capable of sleeping in the same bed. You eventually agreed after I told you that the couch wouldn't be comfortable. When we first crawled in to bed together, you stayed on the edge and damn near fell of the bed! We were both exhausted and fell asleep rather quickly. Somehow or another, we wound up in each other's arms. My head was on your shoulder, your arms were around my waist, my hands were in yours, and I was spooned up against your chest. That was the best night sleep I had ever had. I felt so safe in your arms."

She sighed as she remembered what waking up in his arms felt like. That was the safest feeling. She could lie there for hours just listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat up against her back. She closed her eyes, trying to remember his smell. She finally remembered – it had been so long – and she smiled. She glanced over at him to see if he had opened his eyes yet, but he hadn't, so she kept on talking.

"When you woke up, the first thing you did was smile," she said softly, returning to the seat she had vacated minutes ago. "I was so scared that you would freak out and kick me out...but you didn't. We even stayed there for a few extra minutes, relishing the moment. You made breakfast for the two of us...it was as if we'd been sleeping together forever. But the best part was that neither of us regretted anything."

Sara looked at him through tired eyes. He seemed much, much older than he actually was. His face was so pale. He hadn't shaved in awhile. The lines from old age were more prominent. There were dark bags under his eyes. She wished he would open his eyes so she could look into those deep, ocean-blue irises. She remembered the first time she fell in love with those eyes...at a seminar she had attended in college.

"Gil, remember what we first met?" Sara asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. "The lecture was supposed to start at nine...I showed up thirty minutes late. My alarm didn't go off and I missed all of the calls my friends had made. I woke up at nine-fifteen. I just changed into fresh clothes, combed my hair, sprayed some perfume, and ran to the lecture hall. When I entered, everybody looked back at me. My face must've been so red."

She smiled a bit at the recollection. She hugged her knees and rested her cheek on them so she was looking into the wall.

"Unfortunately, the only seats left were in the front row," she murmured. "That aisle seemed to last forever. Everyone was watching my every move...even you. I had taken my seat and then you continued speaking as if nothing happened. I kept my eyes on my notebook the whole time...I was way too embarrassed to even look up. After the lecture, I was still doodling, even though the rest of the class had filed out. You walked up to me and the first thing I noticed was your eyes. They were so blue and seemed to go on forever!

You noticed all of my little doodles and that I had barely taken any notes. You laughed and offered to take me across the street to get some coffee. I kept on stammering...God, I must've sounded like a complete idiot! But you just smiled and were very patient to me. You didn't seem to think I was an idiot. You bought my coffee and took me through the lecture all over again, and some more information that I just had questions about. You were very intriguing...not to mention handsome. But those eyes just really attracted me."

Sara just completely broke down sobbing. The salty tears cascaded down her cheeks as though they were a waterfall. Her shoulders shook violently. Her head was aching from both the lack of sleep and the sobbing. Just 24 hours ago, she was happy as could be on her cruise. She had no idea that she be spending her time in the hospital sitting next to the man she thought she was over. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Despite the fact that his cheek was ghostly white, it was very warm. The knowledge that he was still alive and warm comforted her slightly. Her lips lingered on his cheek for a moment.

She sighed when she pulled away. She tenderly cradled his jaw in her hand and caressed the flesh with her thumb. Sara sniffled and wiped her cheeks free of tears with the back of her hand. She sat back down on the chair and hugged her knees back to her chest. She just sat there and listened to the ventilator as it helped Grissom to breathe.

"Come on Gil, I _know_ you can hear me!" she whispered earnestly. "Please, open your eyes...just look at me and let me know you'll be okay! I don't care if you want nothing to do with me, I just need to know that you'll be alright!"

She continued to silently cry to herself, completely soaking the denium of her jeans where they covered her knees. She rested her temples on her knees and closed her exhausted eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a restless sleep.

**

* * *

A/N 2:** Sorry it took me a few days to update. I wanted to post with chapter last night, but I had so much homework that when I was done, I just wanted to go to bed. I'm also sorry it's shorter than some of you may like. Hope you still are enjoying this story, though!


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them.

**Summary:** When Grissom is in a coma after an accident, Sara rethinks her feelings for him.

**Spoilers:** Mainly 9x5, but can contain anything up to that episode.

**A/N:** This is not betaed...hope you like it!

* * *

Sara had fought off her fatigue as long as she could, but she finally succumbed to sleep. She was awaken, however, a short while later by a nurse coming in. The nurse checked on Grissom and then turned to examine Sara. The nurse pursed her lips and said, "You know, you _can_ go home. Just leave your name and number and we'll call you if there's any change. He's in good care."

Sara forced a weak smile and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay with him."

The nurse sighed and nodded in a manner that said _suit yourself_. She briskly walked from the room to check up on other patients. Sara rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She checked the clock on the wall and noted that she had only slept for a little under two hours; that would have to do. She stood up and stretched. The pressure on her bladder forced her to take a break and use the bathroom. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror...she looked terrible. Her hair was tussled from sleep, so she smoothed it over. Dark bags were under her bloodshot eyes. She was paler than she usually was. All in all, she just looked exhausted and stressed.

She sighed. Sara ran some hot water and splashed some on her face, hoping that would help with her appearance. However, all it did was just dampen her hair in the front and wake her up slightly. She stifled a yawn and decided she'd let coffee work its magic. She strode down to the cafeteria and ordered a large cup of steaming coffee. The attendant – probably noticing how thin Sara was – offered her some food, but she declined. She paid for the drink and decided that fresh air might do her some good. She walked outside and her cheeks were numb within minutes. A raw wind was gusting around her. Her hair blew around her and her face and hands were red and cold. She sat down on an unoccupied bench and cradled her cup of coffee. She sipped on it as she thought back to one case she had worked with Grissom about a year ago.

It had been just as cold – if not, colder – than it was now. The body was out in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night with howling winds. There was rain predicted in the forecast, but so far it had held off. They were both zipped up in their windbreaker jackets, but it didn't help all that much. The air was so bitter that it probably wouldn't have mattered how many layers they had on.

The two were almost done with the scene when they both felt rain drops. Sara looked at Grissom with an '_are you serious_' expression. He sighed and they both hastened their work, but soon rain was pouring from the heavens. They collected everything they could, snapped a bunch of pictures, and got all of the evidence to the car as fast as humanly possible. As the rain destroyed all of the evidence, it also soaked the two CSIs. So now, not only were they cold, they were dripping wet. After they salvaged all of the items they collected and released the rain-wrecked scene, they climbed into their car. Sara's hands were red and numb, as was her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

She nodded and turned the heat on full-blast. She smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hands in his. He was alarmed at how cold they were. She had forgotten gloves, so that had made them more susceptible to the weather.

"Oh, honey," he said.

He encompassed her hands into his warmer ones. He brought them to his lips and blew hot air on them to heat them up. This action touched Sara and she grinned. He was talking to her about frostbite and whatnot, but she wasn't listening.

"Gil."

"Hmm?"

He faced her and she caught his lips in a kiss. She pulled back and said, "Thank you."

Sara was brought back to reality when she heard her name being called by several people. She looked up and saw the CSI team approaching her. She wiped the moisture from her eyes and walked up to them. Catherine looked at her with concern and asked, "How long have you been out here?"

She shrugged and glanced at her hands. They were bright red and she could barely move them. She licked her lips and felt that they were becoming chapped. She peeked at her watch; she'd been out here for nearly a half hour. She sipped her coffee, but it was cold now. She walked inside the hospital where it was nice and warm. She was about to follow the team up to Grissom's room when she was stopped.

"Sara, I think you ought to go home," Nick said sternly.

Greg nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah...you look exhausted. Get some rest, eat something, get a shower...he'll still be here when you get back."

She nodded. Walking back downstairs, she realized that she didn't have her car. She called a cab and waited in the frigid cold for twenty minutes before it showed up. She quietly gave directions and climbed in the back seat. She sighed as she watched Las Vegas fly past her. She remembered back to the memory she had been recollecting earlier and remembered how she had come down with a nasty flu two days later.

She remembered waking up and not being able to breathe because of her congested sinuses. She got out of bed and became lightheaded. She grabbed on to the wall for support and she then made her way to the bathroom. After showering and dressing, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was so pale. She, however, shook it off and walked into the kitchen, where Grissom was making toast. He glanced at her appearance and did a double-take.

"Sara, you look terrible!" he exclaimed, rushing to her. "Are you alright."

She opened her mouth to speak, but wracked out a cough instead. Grissom looked at her with concern and she hoarsely croaked out, "I'm fine."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"No, you're not."

He put his hand to her cheek, then to her forehead. It was hot to the touch.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're burning up," he said sympathetically. "I'm getting the thermometer."

Sara rolled her eyes, but stuck the thermometer in her mouth when Grissom offered it to her. Her temperature was 101.

"Okay, back to bed you go missy," he said, ushering her to their bedroom.

She was about to argue when another coughing fit overtook her. She crawled back into bed and allowed Grissom to tuck her in. He was about to leave when she whispered, "Lay with me."

He came back and crawled under the covers with her. She scooted into his arms and curled up into a fetal position. Within minutes, she was out like a light. Grissom untangled himself from her arms and replaced his body with his pillow. She hugged it tightly to her chest and buried her face into the fabric. He walked to the kitchen to get some soup and juice prepared for her breakfast. As much as he hated to wake her up, she had to get fluids into her. He brought back the soup and orange juice, as well as flu medicine. She gently shook her awake and his heart broke with the painful moan she let out.

"Sara, honey, you need to eat," he whispered softly.

"No."

"Please...you need to get fluids in your body or else you'll become dehydrated," he said.

"No."

"Baby, please...for me?"

Sara sighed and sat up in bed. She rested her back against the pillows and spooned soup into her mouth. Grissom watched her eat and felt sorry for her. To him, it looked like eating was a difficult task for her to do. Sara had only eaten a few bits of her food and a few sips of her drink. She drank the medicine and fell back onto the pillows.

"Okay, I'll put this away and you can have it for lunch," Grissom said. "And I'll call in a family emergency to stay home with you."

"Gil, no," Sara argued weakly. "Go into work...I'll be fine."

He looked at her skeptically, but nodded anyways. He left the room and Sara fell back to sleep again.

"Hey, miss," the cab drive said, shaking Sara out of her memory. "This where you're goin'?"

She nodded and paid her fare. She walked to the front door before realizing she didn't have a key. She checked under the mat – praying that was where the spare key still was – and let out a sigh of relief when her fingers met cold metal. She unlocked the front door and replaced the key. Hank bounded up to her, whining, and she let him out to pee. After doing his business, he walked over to his food bowl expectantly, and she fed him. He gulped down the food and then rested down by her feet. He fell asleep and she curled up on the couch.

Grissom had gone into work that day, but had called her every few hours to check up on her. Even though she had assured him she was fine, he still worried about her.

The next few days were hell. Sara had gotten and even worse fever, headaches, chills, aches, and she lost her voice. Grissom wanted to make a doctor's appointment for her, but she refused. She said that the flu would work its way out of her system in time. And that's what it did. After nearly a week, Sara felt almost back to normal. With the exception of a cough, she felt fine. Grissom, however, didn't feel as great.

"Gil, I think you caught what I had," she said when he walked into the kitchen one morning.

He smirked and made his way back to bed before Sara ordered him there.

A yawn overcame Sara and she realized she needed sleep. She walked to their bedroom and curled up into a fetal position and grabbed his pillow. It still smelled like him, which brought her small comfort. She buried her face into the fabric, and drifted off into a light sleep.

**

* * *

A/N 2:** I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite this whole chapter from memory! Hope you still like it!


End file.
